


Together

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Request by Donutsarefantastic on tumblr! Some hurt/comfort with layton and luke.The professor and Luke are chased by assailants through a dark, rainy night.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Together

They ran past another corner which seemed so similar to the ones they had already seen a thousand times. The professor wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up. He stopped to catch his breath, his hand placed on the side of a wall, his apprentice scurrying past and halting while a splash of water wetted his shorts. The cold London rain was pouring hard on the two men, obscuring their vision. The boy swallowed hard before panting slightly as well. His fingers were trembling and his body felt hot. He knew they had to hurry, but he could clearly see that his mentor was deteriorating fast.

‘’Professor…’’ he mumbled almost inaudible through the harsh curtain of rain.

The professor adjusted his afamed top hat and nodded. He sucked in a deep breath and straightened his pose. He couldn’t risk his pupil’s safety like this. They had to move on. He glanced down to quickly assess the damage. Blood had started trailing down his shoes onto the ground. The dulled pain of the cuts on the sides of his stomach, shoulders and legs had numbed due to the adrenaline. He was aware. All he could do was hope it would keep him going for now. The water on the ground diluted the red colour to a faint smudge. It reminded him of all the other times he had seen his friends get hurt. Of all the blood he had seen spill in his life. He averted his gaze back up to the boy in front of him. Luke had gotten closer in the meantime, eyeing the broken man with worried eyes. The professor knew he was about to speak up, and raised his hand to stop the boy. Footsteps sounded closer from behind them. They had to move.

Luke started running in the opposite direction with the professor following suit. He was glad the boy had yet to run out of stamina. It would be his saving grace if the gentleman got caught. He would be able to get away. Another corner, another dead end. Another closed door, another empty street. The professor thought back to earlier in the evening when he had tried to convince Luke to stay put in the hotel room. If only he had been more convincing. Then he might have been able to stop the gang from threatening him with Luke’s safety. Then they wouldn’t have even known of his existence. Luke carefully checked out another corner before moving in. He beckoned the professor to follow without words. They had been able to communicate perfectly without speech. Years of travelling together and an everlasting friendship did those things. He suddenly halted under the light of a streetlamp, stopping the professor as well. He raised his arm to indicate he was waiting for something. Listening perhaps. He pointed to an alleyway nearby and quickly rushed towards it. The professor followed with staggering steps. His vision had started to blur and his limbs felt heavy and numb. He was sure he would faint if it wasn’t for the sheer will that kept him going.

‘’In here.’’ Luke said softly while opening a side door at the end of the alleyway.

They had surely put some distance between them and the attackers. They could only hope they didn’t see them enter. Layton stumbled inside and tried to take in his surroundings. It looked like a storage for a bakery. Sacks of flour, ovens and stacks of other ingredients were placed throughout the area. Luke closed the door and started baraccating it with boxes and bags he could carry. The professor carefully sat himself down against the wall on the opposite side, trying his very best to keep his eyes from falling shut. Once Luke had successfully barricaded the door, he returned to the professor's side. He sat down and opened the brown, soaked through jacket to check the professor’s wounds.

‘’We should wrap them.’’ the professor pushed the words through his lips, his throat sore from all the running.

Luke nodded and started looking for some dry pieces of fabric he could use. His expression stayed stoic; the control over his emotions visible. The lad was still young. Far too young to deal with things of this nature in the professor’s opinion. But he was still glad he was here. A comfort in desperate times. Luke returned with some clean rags and started wrapping the injured places on the professor’s body.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

His voice was so soft, the professor was sure he would’ve missed it if it wasn’t for the complete silence inside. He tried to sit up straight against the wall. Luke quickly helped him by pushing him up.

‘’It’s alright my boy. You couldn’t have known this is how we would end up.’’

Luke’s eyes disappeared under his cap as he continued to wrap the bandages over his legs. 

‘’How did you know about this place?’’ the professor asked.

‘’A friend told me.’’

When Luke told about a friend, it usually meant some creature had talked to him. The professor couldn’t remember seeing any animals during their chase, but he knew that could be faulted to his state.

‘’Thank you.’’

The professor blinked a couple of times in confusion. What did he deserve thanks for in this situation?

‘’For saving me.’’

_ Ah. _

He was referring to what happened before, when they were ambushed. The professor had pushed Luke out of the way of the knife’s trajectory, causing his own injury in the process.

‘’Of course my boy.’’ he returned softly, his own tophat shading his eyes.

He blamed himself for putting him there in the first place, but he knew Luke didn’t see it that way. They would have to wait for the night and the rain to end. But he was happy they would have to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> A little hurt/comfort to change the mood~ #drownout2020


End file.
